


Words

by Nyssa23



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Mal, and what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Serenity."

All this time, Mal thinks: all this time and she has not said one word, just gone on and done whatever it is he needs her to do. Not one word about the empty chair, not one word about the empty place in her bed.

He watches her sometimes, wanting to say but not knowing how, since nothing he says can ever bring back that smile, that voice, the hands marching toy dinosaurs over the starscapes outside Serenity.

So the night she comes to him is a surprise.

"Zoe, I--"

"No," she says firmly, sliding into his bed. "No words."


End file.
